


Laurent The Accidental Third Wheel

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Third Wheels, i might make this a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Laurent ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time.May get more chapters with other ships!





	Laurent The Accidental Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get Cynthia/Gerome supports and I forgot to uncheck Laurent on the unit selection list, and this was born.  
> Also, so far character wise, we have Wyvern Lord Gerome, Falcon Knight Cynthia, Dark Knight Laurent, and Sage Robin. Robin's gender will be decided later, I guess.  
> Also, play this while reading. Trust me, makes it feel a bit more awkward.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6SpQ1CWi8sQ

Laurent was rather confused the entire battle. All the tactician told him to do was stand where it was safe, while Cynthia and Gerome did all the attacking. Why was he even assigned here if he was just going to stand around?  
Meanwhile, Gerome and Cynthia were looking over at Laurent every once in a while, also wondering why he was here. If he was there, Kjelle was usually there too, so he just sat there, looking at the dirt or watching the battles.  
Laurent got attacked a couple of times and handled it well, but still stayed in the corner by the fort.  
He was told to move into the fort, which was even more boring than looking outside. He was able to heal, but the windows were so small, and he did get attacked a few more times.  
Gerome finished off the boss, and the last Risen was defeated.  
After the battle, Laurent went up to Robin to ask what was that all about.  
"Oh, that... I may have accidentally assigned you there?"  
Of course it was. He took his leave, and decided that Robin definitely ships those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest other parings for Laurent to accidentally third wheel!


End file.
